Try
by dolceeevita
Summary: "You know the way, I can't resist you - I said to myself I'll try." They had to try to resist the inevitable, until the impossible was achieved. Right? Captain Swan.


Inspired by "Try" by The XX

Summary: _"You know the way, I can't resist you - I said to myself I'll try."_ They had to try to resist the inevitable, until the impossible was achieved. _Right?_ Captain Swan.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

**_We bide our time_**

**_Though the time is fine_**

**_Oh to be there, I could be there_**

**_Say you'll be there_**

* * *

The seas were dark, taunting treacherously at Emma Swan begging her to move the anchored Jolly Roger towards the mysterious land before her. Yet, the ship was protected by Gold, against a cruel storm that seemed like thousands of miles away from them, but in reality was about two hours within their reach. The Dark One put a protective force field around them, giving the dysfunctional crew an incentive to take a night's rest to prepare for the unknowing danger that awaited them. The crew already exhausted themselves arguing over how to tackle the enemy, shooting suspicious glances and throwing out insults of hidden agendas at each other. Hook, who had steered the ship for three days, walked away from the group in frustration - announcing he was heading to his chambers until everyone on the damn ship would listen to the one person who spent three hundred years in (semi) decent graces with Peter Pan.

Before heading down to the Captain's quarters he made sure to whisper into Emma's ear to come find him, if she could manage to take back the map Regina and Charming were fighting to analyze.

"I don't think so." Emma remarked. She was tired, emotionally drained and not in the mood for pirate to antagonize her. To be honest, Emma was still unaware of his intentions, and it was easier to believe he was still completely out for himself.

Yet, his blue eyes twinkled even against the dark grey clouds and his grin sufficed in enticing an unexpected flutter in her chest, "Suit yourself, Swan. But I mean it, we should talk."

The Captain didn't give her a chance to answer, but gave her a nod to glance at the rest of the crew - where a Queen and a Dark One were arguing with a Knight and a Princess. Lines had been drawn at the moment, and the two wild cards was a Savior and a deviously handsome Pirate.

When she turned back to him, nothing was before her but a view of Neverland, where thunderous clouds roared and lighting struck down the center of island.

_"Dammit,"_ she thought as her fear for her son and ache to trust _someone_ tripled.

* * *

**_You know the way, I_**

**_Can't resist you, I_**

**_Said to myself I'll try_**

* * *

He undressed quickly, feeling as for the first time in perhaps hundreds of years, a touch of different attire was needed for this journey. Killian trembled slightly as he slipped into his red vest. It was time to assert himself as a leader, and not the _pirate_ who could easily be bested. _Someone_ was depending on him to find the impossible. Could this be? Could he finally have found his new purpose? He flinched as he attempted to button his vest, his ribs still healing even after his New York adventure.

He moved to his cabinet, seeking cloth and ointment that a certain fairy made sure he had when he left Neverland. The mischievous bright ball of trouble called Tinkerbell had a soft spot for him, and at the moment he was grateful he had made one friend in such a deceiving, beautiful place.

A knock at that door thwarted his self-rescue mission (_who else would take care of him after all_) and he reached for the knob ready for a self-righteous Prince to start demanding answers from him.

Instead, a beautiful blonde Savior was at his door and her eyes immediately widened at the open red vest that dangles down his chest.

"Uh sorry, I can come back -"

"Oh come on Swan. Don't let my dashing good looks intimidate you."

She glared at him, not without a slight gulp at the partial view of his built chest.

Emma was about to walk right back out, but noticed a slight flinch in his arrogant demeanor.

"You okay?" she said with hesitance. _You know he's not okay. Don't start…_

"I suppose six weeks doesn't fully heal broken ribs, lass. Doing a bit of maintenance."

"Oh."

He motioned for her to come into his cabin and shut the door behind them after her hesitant, slightly awkward bounce into the room.

The room was beautiful and unexpectedly large, even for a Captain's room. A beautiful wardrobe stood at the end of the room by the window, and shelves filled with books draped across the room with a small desk rested in the middle. The bed was definitely queen-size and small cabinets were by the bed - filled with supplies. Killian noticed her surprise, and nodded - "A bit spacious yeah? Cora took over on our way to Storybrooke. She enchanted the room for her own personal devices."

"Like hiding a giant?"

"More like her delicate wardrobe. Afraid she wasn't sure what century we'd end up in. She wanted _options_."

Emma laughed, and he soon followed with his own delicate roar - it was absurd to think even among fairy tale characters and dangerous adventures, people still cared about little delicacies. Perhaps they weren't so different after all.

His laughter led to another flinch, and she couldn't resist feeling slightly concerned.

"Hey." She surrendered against her earlier thoughts, "Let me help."

He searched for a way out of her touching him, but he was too tired to reason with her.

"Okay," he almost whispered with no innuendo in sight.

* * *

**_Why do we waste time_**

**_Hiding it inside?_**

**_I want you to be mine_**

* * *

He sat on his bed, and Emma crouched to place the ointment and bandages on his wound. He bit his lip in pain and Emma noticed that the ointment wasn't working.

"This is magical yes?"

"Aye."

"Well, it's not working Hook. This is making it worse."

He shook his head in disbelief, "A friend gave this to me - she wouldn't -"

Realization dawned on his face. "Ah."

"What?" Emma said in confusion.

"I suppose it's been a couple hundred years…"

She's frustrated because she came to him to get help, not to help _him_, yet the broken look on his face was giving her unspeakable thoughts.

"Maybe I can help."

He looked at her, eyes wide. _Magic?_ _No_, he thought. She wouldn't use her "good" magic on him. Especially since her magic was triggered by emotion - he had to stop himself from finding out if she had _any_ towards him.

"I know several ways you can help me love. And they all begin with your lips on my -

"Shut up." She exclaimed as she closed her eyes and puts her hands on his ribs.

They both shared a simultaneous deep breath, and beautiful colors flicker from hands and clouded his wounds. A few moments later he was completely healed and the sparks vanished. She was surprised how easy the magic flowed to heal him, how she was easily able to tap into her emotions.

Or maybe she knew she needed his help and that's why it worked so flawlessly…_right?_

"Swan."

"Hmm?"

"Your hands are still on me. Not that I want you to take them off love, but you are beginning to worry me-

She quickly rose as he spits out the reality.

"Right."

He rose at the same time, and they were facing each other.

* * *

**_Now it's dead and gone_**

**_You say what you would've done_**

**_You would've been there,_**

**_I wish you'd been there,_**

**_I needed you there_**

* * *

Emma hated him instantly. He was such a wildcard, a troublemaker and part of the reason her son was missing. Yet, he did come back. He threw her knowing glances the past few days and gave her space to process everything - but managed to make her laugh with his suggestive jokes and eyerolls at Regina trying to clean the deck without magic and Gold threatening him every moment they managed to cross paths on the ship.

How was it, despite their past betrayals, she already felt close to him again?

* * *

**_And if we try once more_**

**_Would you give me it all?_**

**_I won't believe it,_**

**_'Til I can feel it_**

**_Can you feel it?_**

* * *

"Thank you Emma," he said with an ambiguously warm tone.

She understood more than he could understand that her healing him was an act of trust, a vulnerability they both thought they had discounted with each other. She didn't even know she was capable -

He brushed away her blonde locks with his hook, "Let's talk about how we're going to get your son back." Killian noticed the map in the back pocket of her jeans and slyly took it out with a wink.

"Yes. Please." She asserted with frustration and determination, but before they moved to his desk, she stopped him by putting her hand gently on his chest.

Killian, unsure of what the Savior was about to do furrowed his eyebrows. Both her hands gently pulled at each side of his dangling vest, and she began buttoning from bottom to top. He watched her take time with each button, as if it was the most important task in the world. Her hands were warmer than before, more conscientiousness of how each button was touching his chest and led closer and closer to his heart. The top bottom remained, and Emma paused. He knew she was too afraid to be that close to him, but a moment passed and she buttoned the last one and her hands lingered for a moment.

She broke the silence, somewhat nervously, "Now. Tell me everything you know."

Emma walked to his desk before he could answer and all he could think about was that trying to stay away from Emma Swan would be the real impossible task.

Henry, he was confident he could find, even if he had to sacrifice his own life.

But Emma Swan? She would be his true downfall, because once again his heart was taking a fresh beat, that risked the possibility of abandonment yet again.

He began to explain to her the different sections of Neverland, and the possibilities of danger they could face. Even with every threat he announced, his voice calmed her more than anyone on the ship. He was smooth and confident, throwing little comforting comments about her strength and different talents that would come in handy - _like tying up a certain Captain _- and she couldn't help but grin.

"I'll tie you up again if you betray us, you know," she said half-teasing, but not without stutter.

"Oh lass, I look forward to that…on friendlier terms." he winked.

"In you dreams."

"Oh, been there and done that. I much prefer the real thing."

"Not going to happen, Captain."

"Keep trying to resist me Swan, but one day-"

"Skull Rock. What's there?"

He smiled at her reluctance to banter with him, and proceeded to explain to her the points on the map.

* * *

_**You know the way, I**_

_**Can't resist you, I**_

_**Said to myself I'll try.**_


End file.
